1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an object recognition system installed on a vehicle, such as an automobile, and also relates to an object recognition method.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-8402 (JP-A-2007-8402), for example, a technology of detecting an object that lies on a course of a running vehicle as an obstacle, and informing the driver of the presence of the detected obstacle, or assisting a driving operation for circumventing or avoiding the obstacle has been proposed. In the meantime, there is room for improvement with regard to a method of recognizing a relatively small object.